User blog:Robot972/Sanders Sides
Thomas Short Videos Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Thomas Sanders Origin: Sanders Sides & Short Videos, Thomas Sanders, Youtube Genders: Male Ages: Classification: Human, Youtuber Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Unknown, at least Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee, Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Average Human Weaknesses: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sanders Sides Summary The Sanders Sides are a group of manifestations, created by Thomas' imagination to represent parts of his personality. They can only be seen by Thomas and his video audience, though how the later can see them is unknown. The Sides are split into two groups: the "Sides," consisting of Logan (Thomas' logic and curiosity, as well as primary voice of reason), Patton (Thomas' emotions, morality, and integrity), Roman (Thomas' creativity, passion, dreams and aspirations, and ego), and Virgil (Thomas' anxiety, caution, vigilance, and fight-or-flight reflex, as well as secondary voice of reason), and the "Dark Sides," consisting of Deceit (Thomas' deceptive tendencies, even to himself, and self-preservation), Remus (Roman's twin and Thomas' intrusive thoughts), and, in the past, Virgil. Despite their non-corporeal being, it has been shown several times that Thomas can interact with them on a physical level, such as passing objects to each other. Another character sometimes grouped with these characters is Sleep, often called "Remy" by fans, who is a prominent character in several of Thomas' short videos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: The Sanders Sides (Individually: Patton, Roman, Logan, Virgil, Deceit (Not his real name), and Remus, with more to come in the future) Origin: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtube Genders: Male Ages: As old as Thomas Sanders Classification: Sides Powers and Abilities: No Exclusive Abilities | Body Puppetry (Roman can take control of Thomas' left arm, even when Thomas is in the Mind Palace with them) | Genius Intelligence, Body Puppetry (Logan can take control of Thomas' right arm, even when Thomas is in the Mind Palace with them) | Weather Manipulation (Can summon lightning and thunder for effect), Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Being the embodiment of Thomas' anxiety, he's fairly skilled at instilling fear) | Superior Biological Manipulation (Is far superior in his ability to stretch his limbs, even being capable of creating multiple hands stretched across a large room), Telekinesis (Can force the other Sides to remain silent if Thomas doesn't want to know about his deceptive tendencies) | Broadway Force (Unlike the other Sides, Remus can force the others to participate in his songs), Duplication, Size Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Is far superior in his ability to stretch his limbs, even being capable of creating multiple hands, Messed with Thomas' vision of himself), Illusion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, limited Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, potential Corruption *Sides share several abilities, including Non-Corporeal (They only exist to Thomas or those reading his mind), Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation (The Sides can change which material they're made of. Can change the environment they're in to any desired location), limited Biological Manipulation (The Sides can stretch their limbs out of their "territories" to interact with other Sides), Teleportation, Summoning (Can create any items, animate or not. Can summon simulacras of real people who are under full control of the Sides. The Sides can summon each other from their rooms), Empathic Manipulation (The Side can control Thomas' emotions to a degree. If a Side "ducks out," Thomas loses that part of his personality entirely) *Each Side has a "room" inside Thomas' mind, where the part of Thomas' personality that they represent flourishes. If a Side spends too much time in another Side's room, they will start to experience a shift in personality that forces them to an extreme to try and counter the extremity of the room Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Everyone should scale to Roman, who defeated the giant Dragon Witch and possibly a Manticore Chimera, Logan, who threw a ball of paper at Muppet Roman's eye hard enough to cause pain, and Remus, who knocked out Roman and temporarily killed Logan), At least Building Level with Summoning (Can create large environments, such as a courtroom or an entire theatre) Speed: Unknown, at least Average Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Level Durability: At least Wall Level Stamina: Very High (Though they're figments of Thomas' imagination, the Sides have shown to be capable of growing exhausted, such as when Roman fought the Dragon Witch) Range: Standard Melee, at least Tens of Meters with powers (Can create large rooms or giant creatures) Standard Equipment: Roman's Sword, Remus' plethora of weapons Intelligence: At least Above Average (Patton, though he doesn't show genius intelligence, knows facts of his personality beyond Thomas’ knowledge) | At least Above Average (Roman, though he doesn't show genius intelligence, knows facts of his personality beyond Thomas’ knowledge and is a master of the arts. Knows Spanish, despite Thomas not knowing Spanish) | Genius (Logan represents every fact Thomas has ever learnt and his logical thinking, as well as knowing facts beyond Thomas’ knowledge, though he is clueless when it comes to slang and idioms. Can say "The prince is stupid" in several languages, despite Thomas not knowing those phrases) | At least Above Average (Virgil, though he doesn't show genius intelligence, knows facts of his personality beyond Thomas’ knowledge) | At least Above Average, possibly Genius (Deceit knows facts of his personality (and the others’ personalities) beyond Thomas’ knowledge. Could trick Roman and Logan for an unknown amount of time while disguised as Patton, though they did eventually see through his ruse. Force of habit causes him to lie in most statements.) | At least Above Average Weaknesses: Patton fears spiders, Roman fears rejection, Patton and Roman hate the dark, Logan fears whatever may be at the bottom of the ocean. Roman is extremely egotistical and can be gullible at times, especially when Deceit compliments him. Deceit, in a force of habit, lies in most statements he says. Deceit commonly makes mistakes when disguised as other Sides, ranging from slight appearance differences like the wrong tie for Logan to acting fairly different than the Side he's disguised as. Key: Patton | Roman | Logan | Virgil | Deceit | Remus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts